


razorblade kiss

by bukowsking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Humiliation kink, Insults, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, self indulgent porn basically, sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: "Oh fuck you, Barnes. I am so damn tired of cleaning up after you. You're a hundred years old! Get some fucking manners."orbucky's a slob. tony hates it. tony's an uptight asshole. bucky so happens to love this tight asshole.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 250





	razorblade kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing but the storyline. even though the storyline is just porn. enjoy xx

There's a day old coffee cup resting atop his StarkPad. Tony's left eye twitches, something uncontrollable that only really occurs when he finds himself particularly perturbed. Which he does quite often lately, considering the fact that a slew of super humans and former assassins were now living in his home alongside him. Granted, a good chunk of those people mostly kept to themselves. However, considering the… special relationship he and Bucky had, there was no doubt in his mind that this was his doing. 

See, he and Bucky had decided to expand upon their obvious connection that came to the surface in the last month. They weren't officially dating, per se, but they certainly indulged in all the benefits a couple would enjoy without the tedious label. Such indulgences included making out, showering together, going grocery shopping when needed, light hand holding, and most importantly, some of the most mind-blowing, toe-curling sex that Tony had ever experienced. And he had a  _ lot _ of experience. Rogers and the rest of them had all been a bit taken aback at this rather unexpected development but I mean, really, what did they expect? Tony was hot, Bucky was hot. Two plus two always equals four, people. But back to the point.

These benefits also meant that Bucky had virtually unlimited access to the lab nearly whenever he wanted, within the limits of Tony's boundaries. Hence, when he analyzes said coffee cup, lifts it to his nose and inhales deeply, he curses underneath his breath. Oat milk with hazelnut creamer Bcuky's standard. And the logo for the coffee shop around the corner is embossed on the damn cup, too. 

God  _ damnit _ .

Bucky'd always been the sloppier of the two, constantly leaving behind crumbs on the stovetop after cooking, not bothering to pick up his dirty clothes when he missed the laundry basket, and the worst of all; cleaning his ears with Q-tips, aiming to toss them into the garbage, and missing. And then fucking  _ leaving them there _ for Tony to eventually notice and pick up. As much as Tony loved getting dick, loved what Bucky's hands and mouth could do, there was just no excuse for this. No amount of slow, sensual kisses could make up for this. Tony was absolutely fed the fuck up.

So, he grabs the cup in his hand and storms back up the stairs in search of said culprit. He was gonna give Bucky  _ hell _ .

\-------------------------------

Bucky and Steve are shooting the shit in the kitchen when Tony finds them. Said super soldier turns to face Tony with a bright smile, and looks to be about to offer Tony a plate of eggs and bacon before Bucky's joyous expression drops when he sees the absolute rage in the smaller man's eyes. Shit.

"Rogers, out. Don't want you to witness me murdering your beloved."

"Tony - "

"Out.  _ Now _ ."

Steve was built to follow orders, and he very much didn't want to lose his balls, so. He exited the kitchen, making sure to grab his own plate and gave Bucky a sympathetic look before making his leave. Tony simply growled beneath his breath. When he heard the telltale sound of the elevator closing, he slammed the damn coffee cup down on the counter, and took a sick pleasure in the way Bucky's eyes went a little wide at the sight. 

"Care to tell me why I found  _ your _ coffee cup in  _ my lab _ ? On top of  _ my _ StarkPad?"

"Tony, baby - "

"Don't fucking ' _ baby _ ' me, Barnes. I've had it. You're a goddamned slob and I'm tired of it! Your clothes, your crumbs, your fucking hair in the shower drain. Were you raised in a fucking barn?" Tony's aware he probably looks and sounds like a crazy person right now, but damn if he isn't entitled to it. He can feel the vein in his neck throbbing with anger. "You live under my roof now, and I won't tolerate this shit anymore. Learn to clean up after yourself like the grown man you pretend to be or get the hell out. I don't care how good your dick is."

Bucky's eyebrows damn near each his hairline at that last bit, and then Tony's blood boils at the smug look that follows. Of course the only part he chooses to focus on involves his dick. Fucking bastard.

"I'm sorry,  _ baby _ , did you think you were in charge here? Because the way I see it, I can damn well do whatever I please. I  _ am _ a grown man. If I remember correctly, you were the one callin' me Daddy last night, sweetheart."

There's a condescending tone to his words that Tony hates, but it gets him going all the same. Regardless of the impressive chub he's now sporting, the anger roils over new and he sets his sights back on destroying the man in front of him with his words.

"Oh fuck you, Barnes. I am so damn  _ tired _ of cleaning up after you. You're a hundred years old! Get some fucking manners."

He's completely blindsided when he feels the hard press of metal against the column of his throat, and the next thing he knows, Bucky has him cornered against the kitchen counter and there's a leg shoved between his thighs. If he weren't so fucking angry, he'd let the moan stuck at the back of his throat come out. Alas, all he can do is submit to his knee-jerk reaction of trying to push at the super soldier's  _ incredibly toned _ chest in order to free himself.

Obviously, it doesn't work in his favor.

"God, imagine how fucking  _ tired  _ I am of your smartass mouth. You think you're so fucking  _ perfect _ ," Bucky accentuates the words with a tight squeeze of his hand, and Tony nearly blacks out from how hard his cock in throbbing inside the confines of his jeans. "But you're not. You're a fucking mess, too, Tony. Hardly sleeping, hardly eating, forcing  _ me _ to take care of you? You think I wanna keep track of a grown fucking man? You walk so tall, think you're so high and fuckin' mighty."

Tony barely registers the way Bucky's been slowly grinding their hips together, but he certainly registers the fact that Bucky's hard as a damn rock, and his flesh hand has made its way to underneath the tight material of Tony's baseball tee, his fingers rubbing slow circles over the hardened nubs of Tony's nipples. Tony  _ loves _ nipple play, god damnit.

"Think everyone should know just how fuckin'  _ helpless _ the great Tony Stark really is. Needs to be fuckin' spanked and spread open, how desparate he is for cock. How he calls me  _ Daddy _ and begs until he's crying. How much would those videos go for, you think? Hmm?"

_ Oh good fucking Christ _ . Bucky's playing him like a damn fiddle and it's sending all of Tony's senses into hyperdrive. In the next second, Bucky's got them both divested of their shirts, and all Tony can do is drink in the sight. He doesn't even try to hide the heady little moan that falls from his slightly open lips, attempting to swallow some air through the tight grip Bucky's metal hand has kept steady on his neck. Thank god for Tony's tune ups. That old hunk o' junk HYDRA installed could've never held on for this long. 

Their mouths are brought together in a searing kiss, and Tony's airways are finally allowed to open up as he gasps and Bucky's metal hand drops to start torturing the smaller man's nipples. He curses himself for ever telling Bucky about his erogenous zones, the man was clearly taking advantage of that information. Not that Tony was particularly complaining, mind you. In fact, his moans have turned to a higher, more desperate, decibel as Bucky's hands slip lower to grip firmly at his ass.  _ Good god _ , Tony was about to cum in his pants like some high schooler on Prom night. 

Bucky must've sensed that, because in the blink of an eye he's got Tony turned around and bent over the cool granite countertop, pants and underwear tugged down to his ankles. "This'll teach you to talk back to me, fucking brat." The steely sound of Bucky's raspy voice sends straight shivers down Tony's spine, and then he's crying out at the sensation of his partner's metal palm making sharp contact with the skin of his bare ass. Spanking wasn't something they always indulged in, but suffice it to say that it was certainly a treat when they did. Each downward slap of Bucky's hand sends Tony further and further toward that sweet edge, but he knows Bucky all too well to think that he'd let Tony actually crest over. He's proven right when the other man stops abruptly, and the next thing he knows, his empty hole is being filled with all eight inches of Bucky's cock.

Thank god Tony'd slept with that plug in, or he'd be in absolute shambles right now. And not the good kind. As it is, all he can do is cling to the sturdy counter as hard as he can while Bucky's hips thrust forward at a pounding pace. He doesn't even have to say anything for Tony to feel the annoyance radiating from his lover. But, of course, Bucky airs his grievances anyway.

"Fuckin' motormouth. Only thing that can shut you up is my cock, huh? Fuckin' take it." He accentuates the words with a few sharp jabs forward, drilling right into where he knows all too well Tony's prostate is located. The smaller man can't really do much but moan obscenely loud and push back onto Bucky's long, thick hardness. The man may be an irritating, stubborn, grumpy slob but that  _ goddamn dick _ of his was like Tony's kryptonite. That and his unending patience with Tony's admittedly overwhelming personality made it that much harder - pun fully intended - for Tony to walk away from this… situation of theirs. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Tony was getting fucked within an inch of his life and was about to black out from all of the pleasure he was feeling.

"Y-You gonna come inside me so I don't have to clean up another one of your messes?" Tony was rather proud of himself for gathering enough sense to form the sentence, and that smug feeling swelled when he felt Bucky's hips falter in their pace and the warmth of his load that followed. Bucky's orgasm only served to push Tony that one iota he needed to tumble over the edge, his hole milking every last drop from Bucky as his vision tunneled, and he came, hard.

\-----------------

He comes to in the bathtub, eyebrows furrowing and blinking his way back into consciousness. He can feel the solidity of Bucky's chest supporting his back, that heady smell of his shampoo and he turns to nestle into it. The resounding fond laugh that he's rewarded with makes him smile, and he sighs happily. This part was always his favorite, although the deep dicking that preceded was definitely a close second.

"Mm, s'good, love you. Love you s'much."

Had Tony been more self aware in this moment, he would've blanched at the utter honesty that spilled from his lips, but as it was, all he could do was relish in the soft kisses Bucky began to press to his temple. He was warm, safe and completely happy sandwiched against the super soldier. 

He'd deal with his feelings in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms always appreciated xx


End file.
